The Covenant
by J3NIN3
Summary: Bella Swan suffers from sporadic lapses in time, haunted by the presence of a green-eyed beauty. Edward is Guardian, struggling with the mirage of a heart-faced angel.Their worlds collide & nothing will ever be the same again.MATURE AU OOC B/E In Progress
1. Blackbird

**This is my** first story I decided to post on FF…Hope you like, REVIEW! Even if it sucks lol.. xD!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight...**

***********

"O Blackbird! sing me something well: While all the neighbors shoot thee round, I keep smooth plats of fruitful ground, Where thou may'st warble, eat and dwell." - Lord Alfred Tennyson

Chapter one: Blackbird

**BPOV**

The song "Blackbird" was playing on the radio. By this point in my life I've probably heard it, oh, about a thousand times. Approximately.

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly._

_Into the light of the dark black night._

I listened to the soft melody stifle the air around me- smothering me with the weighted memories of the event that occurred, on this day exactly five years ago. I walked to my radio, and pushed the button off.

"So…?"

"Yeah?" I said. I knew what she was going to ask me. It was the same question she kept pestering me about since the end of the last school year. And the answer was always no.

"Do you want to go?"

"Alice," I sighed, "Why would I want to subject myself to the humiliation of a particular group of people that find my presence entirely intolerable?"

I mean, who in their right mind would?

Alice, apparently.

She pouted, jutting her lips out while batting her lashes at me, "Please, Bella. I mean we never go. And stop being a smart ass. It's just a party and you're on your happy pills so, what's the worst that can happen?"

I laid back on my bed, glancing up at the glow-in-the-dark stickers on the ceiling.

"Fine," She huffed crossing her tiny arms across her chest, "_You_ can stay here, but _I_ am going."

I watched her as she stood up and took a dress bag out of her the overnight bag she had packed. She laid it on my bed as if it were Jesus himself; carefully unzipping it to not get the zipper caught in the fabric.

I smiled when she held up a short black dress with a tight fitted bodice and a sweetheart neckline. The skirt was sheer and tiered, reaching a few inches before the knees.

"Is that what you're going to wear?" I asked her, biting into my bottom lip.

"No, I actually bought it for you but, since you don't wanna go. I guess I'll just have to-"

I snatched the dress out of hand before she could finish, "Damn, do you always have to win?" I asked and winced when she began jumping up and down, screaming like a banshee.

"Geesh, Al, can you tone the wailing down?"

"Here are the shoes I bought to go with them," She handed me a pair of suede peep-toe pumps.

"Oh, and I didn't know if you wanted to wear tights or not, so I brought them anyway."

I smiled, thanking her because I was sure that I'd loose circulation in my legs without them.

"Now, go take a shower so I can do your hair and makeup," She shoved me in the direction of the bathroom.

Taking as long as possible without having to face the wrath of Alice, I stripped off my clothes and step into the shower. I sighed feeling the water sooth my skin. Maybe going out would be a good thing. Sure as hell beats staying here and wallowing in my own self-pity. And I was done wallowing.

Days earlier I had gone around pretending that this day wouldn't have an affect on me. Alice had done everything in her power to distract me, but she was failing miserably. It wasn't her fault that this time of year sent me into a state of depression and melancholy, but I guess that's what Prozac is made for.

I had given her a way out, suggesting that she go with Angela or someone. She had finally broken down and admitted that she was scared to leave me alone. I told her that I wouldn't do anything stupid and, I hadn't done..._That_ in months. Not since I started seeing my new therapist anyway.

Alice had me prepped in thirty minutes. She spent the first twenty crimping and curling my hair in a style that she called "punk rock" and the last ten applying the contents of her Mac makeup kit to my face.

"Okay, you can look now," she pulled me up towards the mirror.

"You really did your self in this time, Al," I smiled. My face looked like something straight out of teen vogue. My eyelids were rimmed in black, which she explained to me as a smoky eye. I watched amused as she applied a soft pink gloss on my lips. She finished off with adding some foundation to my cheeks and forehead. I was surprised they made a tone white enough for my skin tone. I bet they named it Albino.

"Go so I can get ready," She pushed me out.

"Why the hell are you so pushy today?" I asked a tad bit annoyed.

She shook her shoulders, "I'll be ready in ten," she said before shutting the door.

I slipped on the dress and the tights, grabbing a leather jacket from my closet knowing that it would probably be chilly. The heels were cute, but they were an accident waiting to happen. I slipped my feet inside my flip-flops; opting to wait until we got there before I surrender to their torturous ways.

Alice was done in record time: clothed, primped, and ready-to-go.

I thought my dress was short, but Alice's put it to shame. It looked more like a shirt than a dress. It probably was, but only Alice could pull it off with her short stature.

Jane wasn't home so we didn't have to worry about coming up with a story as to where we were going and when we'd be back, as if she cared. But like a good girl I left a note on the fridge letting her know that we'd be back by one.

Mike's house wasn't too far from where I lived, in the upper-class part of town. It wasn't hard to miss seeing that Alice lived down the street from him, not to mention the high level sonic waves echoing from the threshold. Alice parked her BMW at her house, and we walked the two blocks there.

"Isn't this exciting Bella?" Alice said.

"Um, no. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Savoring the moment," she replied.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't you think you're hyping this up a bit?"

She shrugged, ignoring me.

To tell the truth there was nothing about Mike Newton's parties that I found remotely thrilling. It was just a bunch of high school kids getting high and ingesting more than twice the legal limit of alcohol. No one was scared of getting busted knowing that Mike's dad was the chief of police, no one at the station had balls enough to bust the chiefs house. We walked up the driveway, which was packed with cars, and up the steps to the front door. The base of the music sent vibrations through my body, echoing in my chest were my heart was.

The door swung open and a very tipsy Mike stood before us, cup in hand.

"Wow. Alice, Bella," He shouted over the music; I wanted to smack the dirty smile off of his face, "come on in."

He stepped aside so that we could enter. His house was massive, with two Victorian staircases winding up the entryway. A chandelier the size of my car hung from the ceiling.

Mike came up behind Alice and me, wrapping his hands around our waists.

"Why I have to say, you two look rather dashing." I gagged as the smell of alcohol rolled off of his tongue.

I removed his hand from waist and gave him a curt smile, "Thank you."

I grabbed Alice's before I was forced to karate chop Mike.

We walk to the punch, and Alice pours herself a cup. I'd rather drink my own urine than drink a cup full of mystery juice at Mike Newton's party. Although I read somewhere that you could actually survive on your on urine being that it's ninety-five percent water, before you get dehydrated from all the sodium. Not that I would attempt that or anything.

"Bella," I turned to see Angela standing behind us.

"Hi, Ang," I yelled over the base, smiling.

"You're here," She clapped her hands together "I thought you weren't coming?"

"Well, we weren't, but I pleaded Bella into submission."

"Where's Ben?" I asked her.

She shrugged and blushed, "Over there" she pointed over to the room to our left where Ben was chatting to a group of guys.

"So, why are you standing here talking to us?" Alice squealed, "Go talk to him."

"I-I can't."

"And why the hell not?" I rolled my eyes when Alice placed her hands on her hips and pouted.

"Guys like Ben, aren't interested in girls like me. I'm n-,"

"Shut up!" Alice screeched over the music and I'm forced to cover my ears.

Alice pushed past the people waiting inline for the bathroom. Shoving us in as the last person leaves.

Angela reminded me a lot of myself. Our ineptness and insecurities were similar, but she was a lot less socially challenged than I.

I watch curiously as Alice emptied the contents of her clutch on the counter, forcing Angela onto the toilet and began to apply the makeup to her face

"Ang, you're really pretty and you're smart and funny and if Ben can't see that then...fuck him."

"Really, you think so?" she smiled.

"Yes!" I winced, "Just ask Bella."

I nodded encouragingly, "You're amazing Ang."

Her smile widened, "Thank you Bella."

"Okay, almost done," Alice slid the scrunchy out of her hair, "Shake it," she ordered.

"What?"

"Your hair, Ang, shake it."

Angela greatly flipped her hair back and forth, and by the time Alice is done with her, she looked breath taking.

"Now, I want you to go out there, walk right up to him, and ask him to dance."

Her eyes grew wide, "What! No, no, no. I can't do that."

"Yes you can and will."

I watched Alice pull her out of the room, ignoring all the ticked off people in the line grumbling about the time we'd spent in there, and straight up to were we had stood before.

"Go," Alice orderd.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Wish me luck, Bella."

"Good luck," I smiled receptively.

"Ohhh, I love playing cupid," She shrieked and I rolled my eyes.

We watched Angela walk right up to Ben; his eyes widen drifting up and down her body. Soon after, we watched them walk to an adjacent room.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked." I said, astonished.

"Me either."

"What, I thought you said-,"

"Yeah, well. I say a lot of things Bella," She gave me a devious smile.

"Well come on don't just stand there. Let's dance."

I smirked, thinking of the first time I'd met Alice.

* * *

"Whatcha doing?"

I jumped, causing the paint to spill all over my new jeans and the picture I had been painting. My tongue hit the roof of my mouth. I glanced up to look at the culprit who had disturbed the blissful mood I'd had created.

"Nothing," I said, squinting my eyes from the sun.

"Oh," she plopped her small body on my blanket, "I'm Alice."

"I'm Bella," I said, wishing she'd go away, but not wanting to be rude.

"Oh, I know."

"How?" I asked.

"It's a small town, word gets out."

I nodded, closing my eyes. I missed home.

"So, what grade are you in?" She asked.

I sighed. Alice looked to be in about third grade as she toyed with one of the pink ribbons tied to her pig tales.

"Sixth," I told her.

"Oh, me too."

"Really?" I wasn't sure whether or not I believed her.

"Yes…Do you wanna be friends?" She asked.

"Um. Sure," I smiled and she squealed.

"So, what are you painting?" She leaned over my shoulder.

"My house."

She snatched the paper out of my hand, "That doesn't look like Jane's house," she informed me.

"I wasn't drawing her house. It's my old house… in Phoenix."

I watched her eyes grow wide, "Ohhh, duh! That's why there's a cactus in the yard."  
I nodded and her smile widened, and she giggled.

"What?" I said.

"I think were gonna be good friends."

I returned her smile.

Me too.

* * *

"Wow, I'm spent," Alice breathed wiping the sweat from her forehead, "Hold my drink, I have to pee."

We had spent the last ten minutes, gyrating our hips on the dance floor. I knew we looked crazy, but I didn't care. That's the thing about Alice; her very spirit was just intoxicating. You could either love or hate it-people tended to lean more towards the hate it side. If they thought that of Alice I wondered what they thought of me. Crazy, Isabella Swan, with her panic attacks and mood swings.

"My, my," I turned to see Jessica and Lauren behind me, "Well, look Lauren; it's the little freak Bella."

Lauren snickered and I turned back around.

_Just ignore them, Bella._

"Wow, you look good Bella," Lauren mocked "I mean when you're not on the floor, screaming and shit."

I don't know why I let them get to me, it's not like they now me. My eyes stung, but I refuse to cry in front of them. Just remember what Esme said "Don't let people have power over you."

"Shut up," I said, but it is just above a whisper.

"Whatcha' say Bells?!" Jessica continued, "You know it's rude to not look at someone when they're speaking to you."

She's loud and the whole room stopped and stared. There words stab at my chest, but when I pushed pass them to leave, Lauren blocked the doorway.

"Where are you going, to the bathroom? So you can carve yourself?" She ridiculed in high-pitched tone.

I knew people knew about what had happened two years ago in the girls bathroom, but most would only talk about me behind my back. But for some unfathomable reason, Lauren and Jessica set their life mission to make my life a living hell.

I felt a tear slip, and it only fuels them more, "Awww, don't cry Bells, we weren't serious," Lauren smirks. Bitch.

"Bella?" I heard Alice's voice, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Jessica and Lauren stumble at the same time.

Alice probably reached up to their shoulders, but they were practically shaking from her voice. She's tiny, but piss her off and she'll screw you over.

"You weren't giving Bella any trouble, right guys?" People were still watching and I planted my gaze on the wood floor boards.

"God, no. We're just talking."

"Yeah, well I guess the conversation's over."

I don't look at them, but I glanced up in time to see them retreat through the doorway Laruen had just blocked.

It would be an understatement to say that Alice's expression was irate.

"Why, do let those bitches talk to you like that Bella?"

When I don't answer she sighed, talking my hand.

"Do you wanna leave?"

"No, it's okay if you want to stay," I told her, but she insisted that she was too pissed to enjoy herself. I felt kind of bad, she'd been talking about this for months and I had to go and ruin it with my antisocial tendencies.

Later, I explained to her that I am truly sorry, but she says not to worry about it. She snuggled into my back, and we spent the night whispering, until I fall asleep. I said a prayer just before I do, praying that God would take my problems away.

* * *

It was a dark and bitter Monday night, not an anomaly for phoenix. I sat in the back of my dad's beat up '91 Corolla, humming along to an old Beatles song that was playing on the local radio station. I counted the trees as they whizzed by 550, 551, 552…I had given up on trying to understand the heated argument brewing in the front seat. Counting trees: an old habit of mine I had created many years ago to distract myself from their frequent front seat fights. 553,554… This argument had been about moving somewhere or possibly seeing about something. They spoke in cryptic little messages purposely leaving me out. The number five hundred and forty-four was the last thing that passed through my head as we made impact. I felt the searing pain of the seatbelt tighten around my chest as I lurched forward with a sickening crunch. I heard a disgruntled grunt from my father who had been sitting directly in front of me and a sharp scream from my mother that was suddenly cut short. Everything went black.

When I opened my eyes I had miraculously made it to the curb, having no recollection of how or when I got there. It definitely hadn't been too long, because the navy blue Corolla had burst into flames maybe 200 or so feet way from where I stood. Instinctively, I had begun to run, specifically towards the blood curdling screams escaping from our ignited vehicle. Knowing deep down in the bottom of my heart that there was nothing I could do. They were gone. Darkness began to envelope my sight, narrowing in from the edges, until all I could see was the bright orange light of flickering flames from hell. I welcomed it.

Later when I had read the police report, it said that they had died on impact and a passing car had found me there. I was the one screaming.

~*~

It was my first day of school in Forks. I had to wear my old clothes from phoenix, because Jane had "forgotten" to get me new cloths. My head hurt and it was pouring outside.

"Jane?" I called upstairs, "I think it's time for school."

I didn't want to go in her bedroom; she had brought a man home last night and his car was still parked out front.

"I'm coming!" She snarled down the stairs.

I sighed, and went to sit on the sofa.

Okay, got my lunch? Check.

Took my pills? Check.

Look decent? I glanced down assessing my wardrobe, check minus.

This was going to be a long day.

That's when I saw him; for the first time since the accident. The image flickered in my peripheral, a boy about twelve; my age.

His hair was the same shade of red, very bronze like; his eyes, green and glossy, just like I remembered. He had tiny freckles around his jaw. He stared at me and I returned his gaze.

Before I could have spoken he vanished, blending with sound of Jane descending the stairs.

* * *

A panicked voice jousted me out of my sleep, "Oh God, Bella," I blinked my eyes, but they are cloudy and wet, "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Alice?" I glanced up confused.

"Oh, Bells, you were doing so well. What happened?" Alice cooed into my ear.

I scanned the room, but I only see crimson. Blood.

"Why is there blood on the floor?" I asked incredulously.

"I called the ambulance," I heard Jane's voice say.

She is standing by the door, her arms crossed, and a disgusted look plastered on her face.

"I hate blood," she informed us.

"Then leave!" Alice screamed; it hurt my ears.

"Alice, what's wrong? Who needs an Ambulance?"I asked worried.

"You do sweetheart," I felt her arm support the back of my neck.

I tried to wipe the blood from my palms, but the flow won't stop.

"I'm tired," I heard myself speak.

"No, you need to stay awake until help gets here," Alice said.

I nodded my head slightly, and I kept my eyes open until the paramedics got there.

They loaded me into the back, and I insisted that I won't leave unless Alice came, but she told me not to worry and that she'll follow us in her car. At the hospital, Jane filled out paperwork at the nurse's desk and Alice is in my bed, under the covers with me.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?" I can't see her face, but her voice is filled with concern.

"I'm sorry...I-I honestly don't remember doing it, and I wasn't mad or anything. I'm a fr-,"

"Bella, Don't," She cut me off, "Don't you ever say that word. Ever."

Rarely did she use that tone with me and I knew it usually meant business.

"Did you hear me?" She turned, staring intently.

"Yes," I nodded that I understood.

"Good," She huffed lying back on the bed.

I sigh drifting into unconsciousness, enjoying the scent of her strawberry shampoo and the smell of "hospital".

Alice woke me up when the doctor came, and boy was he something to look at.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cullen." He extended his hands to me. My mouth literally hit the floor when I got a good look at him. He couldn't be a day over 30. He had short blond hair that he had combed back. His face was angular, with clear grey eyes.

Wait, Cullen. Like Dr. Esme Cullen, but she didn't have a husband, especially one this hot.

"Dr. Cullen? Like Esme Cullen?" I asked.

He lowered his eyebrows, "Yes, she is my sister. How do you know of her?"

"Well, she's…um, my….uh…doctor," I finished lamely.

He nodded understanding; it was embarrassing enough having to admit that I had a shrink.

I watched him curiously as he jotted something down on my chart, "Are you taking any medication, Isabella?"

"Bella," I correct him, "Yes, um, Prozac."

He nodded jotting down something else.

"Well can we go now?" Jane snarled from the lounge chair.

Dr. Cullen glanced up surprised, "Well, none of her wounds are deep. And they missed all of the important arteries. So yes she is free to go. The nurse will get your release forms."

Alice, who had practically clung to his every word smiled and purred, "Bye Dr. Cullen."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"What?" she shrugged innocently, "Can't a girl try?"

I shook my head.

"Come on, get your shit and let's go. I'll be at the front desk," Jane stood and stomped out of the room.

"I swear, I'll kill that bitch," Alice spat venomously.

I shook my head, "You can't. Then I'd have to leave."

"Damn, you're right. Can I kill her when you're eighteen?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

~*~

Alice stood, rummaging through my closet.

"Wow, I seriously have to get you more clothes."

"No, you don't. I don't need anymore clothes."

"Well, why is it that I can't find anything to put on you?" She kicked the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Because you're being too picky," I scolded her, "All I need is something that will cover up all the scars."

"Fine," She huffed, "You can wear this." I watched her place a pair of black jeans and a black turtleneck on my bed.

"See, was that so hard?"

She shot me a sour look, "Yeah, whatever."

I pulled on my clothes and she drove us to school.

"You sure you want to go to school? We can skip and go to Seattle."

"No, Al, I'm okay. Really," I lied.

She nodded, although I knew she doesn't believe me.

First period biology went by fast; no one said anything to me, as usual. I sat in the far back, invisible to the world, drawing cacti on my assignment. Mr. Banner said something, but I don't care enough to listen. My eyes wondered out the window, imagining a world where I wasn't such a freak of nature. I was glad Jessica and Lauren weren't in this class, I don't think I could've mustered enough strength to endure their banter.

I jumped as the bell rang, signaling that it was time for the next class. On my way to government I heard the latest gossip. It appeared that Forks high has four new students, probably bringing the grand total to two hundred and three.

I had Alice in Gov. and she rambled, giving me the details she had acquired from Megan who works in the main office.

"Well you know the hot doctor you saw like two days ago?" she continued before I answered, "Well he's got three really hot adopted sons: Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. Oh, and there's a girl too, Rosalie. Emmett's big. I mean gimundo huge, but not in a fat kind of way. More like sexy-hot-I-wanna-fuck-your-brains-out-football-playing-funny-boy kind of way. Or at least that's what Megan told me. She had him first period. Oh, and Edward's cute, but he's a lot smaller, but he's not my type. He's like a red head or a bronze-head. Rosalie's pretty, but she looks like a complete bitch. I bet we'd make great friends. Jasper, oh my god, Jasper is a god. He has like long-ish blond hair that reaches his shoulders, but not too long. I think it's naturally highlighted, because I don't seem him as the type to do that. So hands off," she warned.

I sighed, "What ever you say Al."

Like any of them would be interested in me.

I don't think I caught half of what she just said.

"Ms. Brandon?" Mr. Jefferson called, "Please stop talking."

This caused the entire class to snicker; everyone knows Alice never stops talking.

I don't see any of the Cullens' in the hallway or in any of my classes. I didn't even see them at lunch even though the school only has two lunch periods, one for lowerclassmen and another for upperclassmen.

I don't usually buy into the hype and gossip of Forks high, but thinking about this helped me keep my mind in other places.

By the time English rolls around, I was certain that I probably wouldn't have class with them.

When I walked into the door, I am shocked into a stump.

_It's him_

The boy, oh god, it's him; the bronze hair the green eyes. It's him!

The only thing that kept me moving was the fact that Alice was about to dismember my arm by the way she yanked on it.

"That's him," She squealed pointing at the blond.

But I didn't look at him, my eyes bored into the back of his bronze head.

_This is a dream_

Bella, this is a horrible dream and you need to wake up. Oh god, I'm probably carving myself up like a pumpkin right now.

I heard Alice's dull murmuring in the background, but I wasn't listening. My ears were pounding the sound of my pulse drowning out everything else.

_Thump. Thump._

I tryed to shake my self from my stupor. Wake up, Bells. Come on, you can do it.

Maybe this isn't a dream. Maybe it's just a mirage like all the other times I've seen him.

Mr. Masen said something about Maya Angelou and a caged bird, but I am too far gone to even begin to comprehend what he's saying.

My lungs hurt; they felt damp and sticky like when you put on a wet shirt.

_Breathe Bella._

"Are you okay?" Alice whispered.

I shook my head adamantly and ignored her.

While I drowned out Mr. Masen's teaching I gazed at Edward. I knew that was his name, because Alice clearly pointed out the Blonde as Jasper. He's really tall, like over six feet, which I could tell from the way his body was folded in his chair, but he's more solid and defined than lanky. His hair was a dark amber color and the skin on his face is sun-kissed, but his hands are pale. I'm drawn to his eyes: Big and green. I'd compare it to the color of fresh cut grass. They complement the tiny random freckles scattered on his cheeks; he had really long eyelashes. The more I watch him the more I relaxed; I concentrate on his jaw.

He glanced up and catches me watching him. I drop my gaze immediately, blushing as I do. When I looked up, he's still watching me. His eyes, intent and burning into mine with…curiosity? I blushed again. He tilted his head to the side, like a confused dog, before his head snaps back to the front.

"What was that?" Alice whispered from my left.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been staring at him since he walked through the door. You like him don't you?" She asked snickering.

I glance over at Edward, only catching the far corner of his jaw.

"Drool much?" Alice said.

"I was only checking if he was still watching me!"

"Protest much?" She snickered.

"Yeah whatever."

She folded her arms across her chest smugly.

I want to tell Alice the truth, but I know how crazy and psychotic I would sound.

_Hey, Al. Um, you know how I take meds for my self-mutilating tendencies? Well I don't really do it on purpose, It happens when I'm sleeping in the middle of the night. And when I wake up, I find sharp objects in my hand and wounds on my body. Oh, and while I'm doing this, I dream of a mysterious man, who calls to me and appears in different locations and he looks a hella-ova-lot like Edward Cullen. _

Yeah, that's not going to happen.

***********

REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks xD!


	2. Track and Kill

**Introducing: naughty Edward…YEAY! **

***********

What we see depends mainly on what we look for- John Lubbock

Chapter two: Tracking

**EPOV**

"Uhhh," I groaned, collapsing on the limp form beneath me. I hissed pulling out of her—removing the condom.

"I think that's the best you've ever made love to me, Edward," Victoria purred into my neck.

Groaning I pulled away. "You know I don't do that, sappy shit." I told her all the damn time.

Can't a guy just hit and diss? She giggled, sliding over to me and inclining her head to mine. I don't touch her, but I hold her there just before her face brushed against mine.

"I don't kiss on the lips, you know that." Damn her and her pestilent ways.

She sighed, gasping from the hold I had on her, "God, you're so weird Eddie."

_Right now, I'm this close to yanking you by the throat_; I enjoyed the thought of her asphyxiating under my power, but figured she wouldn't let me hit that again if I did.

"Come on Edward, please?" She fluttered her lashes seductively, "Just one kiss?"

Dammit, why couldn't women be born with no head and two vaginas? "No," I said, completely ticked off now. "Victoria, leave!" This was exactly why I always took women to their place. I could always leave when I wanted to.

"Fine," she snarled, sliding under the sheet into the dark room. She bent provocatively; gathering her things and gave me the perfect view of her. In a fraction of a second, I managed to grab another condom and enter her before she thought of standing up. "Oh," she breathed stunned.

I smiled wickedly, slamming her into the desk.

_Oh hell yes_.

**~*~**

"Why the fuck do I always end up being the gay guy?" I asked, downing my shot of vodka.

"Because out of you, Em, and Jazz —you look the fruitiest," Rosalie snapped. "Now get over there and tell him I want to show him a good time."

I sighed, pushing away from the bar. It was dark and the only light came from the flickering neon lights that hung from the ceiling. I was surprised people came here willingly. Out of all the clubs and raves I've had to endure, this place topped the list of the most repulsive. I tried my hardest not to dismember any humans who decided they wanted to test me. Fighting through a cluster of bodies, trashing and moving like haunted spirits, I made my way to him.

"Sup," I said, lamely and he turned to face me. I knew it was a demon, I could see the small glisten in its eye. It was undetectable by human eyes, but easy for me to distinguish with mine.

He gave me a once over, "Thanks, but, you're not my type."

I smiled. _Calm down, too many witnesses_. "Yeah, well, you're not my type either. My friend, Rose, would like to speak with you." I gestured towards Rosalie who was examining us from the bar. Just to be flirtatious, she gave him a seductive wink.

His eyes jumped from their sockets and he smiled, obviously enjoying what he saw. "Fuck, she's got a nice rack."

I amusingly glanced at Emmett, who was seated four bar stools down from Rose, when he crushed the shot glass. I smirked knowing he had heard our conversation. Emmett hated nothing more than when people hitting on his woman.

"Like I said, she would like a word with you."

He chuckled and pushed his glass into my chest. "Watch and learn."

I seriously considered sending a dagger down his throat, even in front of a room filled with innocents. I surveyed him as he approached Rose, sliding into the stool I had just vacated. Scanning the crowd, I immediately zeroed-in on Jasper and our eyes locked.

"Ready?" he smirked.

"Aren't I always?"

"Hey, Em, you hanging in there?" Jasper snickered.

"Shut the fuck up. I can't wait to bash this things head in."

I nodded knowingly.

Rose works fast; she had him tailing her before I could finish counting backwards from 100. They walked hand-in-hand to the back of the club where she gestured for him to go first. Her eyes locked with Emmett's.

"Let's lock and load guys." I could tell Emmett was a little too excited.

"Aye aye," Jasper mocked.

Simultaneously we all began to walk towards the back room. I checked my pace to stay inconspicuous; making sure that no one was paying too much attention. We maneuvered through bodies, bumping and grinding together, and met at the last door.

"After you ladies," Emmett said as he gave a low bow and folded his hand. Jazz gave him the middle finger and I chuckled.

As soon as I heard the door click, my pistol was in my hand. We were in a back storage room, and I could see Rosalie perched on a small desk with the demon pressed between her legs.

"You know baby, I could rock your world," it murmured, kissing up her neck. I could literally hear Emmett grinding his teeth to dust.

Rose glanced up and caught Emmet's eye. "No thanks."

I loudly banged the silencer of pistol against the metal frame of a black storage unit. The demon jumped and turned towards us. I shook my head as Rose pulled out a nail file, crossing her legs, and Emmett stepped ahead of me.

"Who the fuck are you?" he questioned in a thick British accent.

"Oh, sweetie, that's just Jasper and Edward. And the tall dark and handsome one, that's my boyfriend, Emmett."

I clicked my gun on safety sliding it back into my jeans. _This is going to get interesting_. I smiled over at Jazz, "I think Emmett's got this one."

"Huh?" He started to chuckle, "Emmett? That's a pussy name."

"Ooooh," Jasper wailed, "You've done did it now."

"What did you say?" Emmett questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"I said you have a pu-,"

The poor thing didn't even get to finish his sentence before Emmett's hand molded to his neck, blocking of its windpipe.

"I don't know, maybe you didn't hear me. So I'll repeat myself, what did you say?"

"Cc-C-Ca-C…" His skin began to turn the strangest color; eggplant was the first thing that came to mind.

"At least wait until we get what we came here for before you kill it," Rose warned, and Emmett released his grip.

The demon dropped to the floor, panting in quickened breaths. "Don't kill me," he pleaded, "I don't know who you're working for, but I'll get you whatever you want."

"We're not of your kind," I spoke in a very firm voice. "We're going to ask you a few questions. You're going to answer them. And as a token of our gratitude, we will extend your life for… I don't know, the next five minutes."

His eyes flickered in recognition. I smiled a little amused when he hissed, "I know who you are. I won't help you."

"Really?" I said indifferently. "Rose."

In my peripheral, I saw her slide out a dagger strapped to her waist and she threw it to me. I felt the markings on my body solidify, consuming all of me. The marking of the guardians, the vigils, as it is written in the ancient scriptures. His eyes glimpsed the swirls of black, now visible on the palms of my hand. Before he even finished the thought of flight, I was at his throat.

"Do you know what this is, Demon?"

His eyes locked with mine and I slid the sharp blade tightly against its neck, drawing blood. He screamed; the fucker screamed like little bitch. I barely scrapped enough skin to cause any damage. Emmett chuckled and walked over to Rose.

"Look, this can be swift and simple, or hard and agonizing. So, since you're hard of hearing, who is behind the killings?"

"I-I don't know, what killings?" he stammered, squirming under my hold.

I raised an eyebrow, "You. Don't know?" I applied more pressure and he writhed.

"Wait, wait. I don't kn—" I pressed deeper into his chest. "Ahhh, okay. You're not so nice, are you?"

"Don't test me demon. Who is killing the innocents and what the hell do they want?" I was seriously getting ticked off.

"His name is Aro."

"Aro?" Jasper questioned, "What does this, 'Aro' want?"

"I don't kn—"

I grabbed the pistol and dug it into his gut. He blinked and I fired.

"Ahh," he screamed as his body crumpled to the floor.

_Fuck, there's blood on my shoes. I just bought these_.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Rosalie bitched. "I'm not cleaning that shit up."

I didn't answer her; instead I returned my focus to the point at hand. "The next one will be lodged in your head."

"Aro wants to make a pentagram." Shit, the fucker was creating a portal to the human realm.

"For what?" Emmett asked.

"What do you think?" he snapped. "Not a smart one is he?" he gestured towards Emmett.

I cocked my gun. "Where is he creating the pentagram?" I queried.

"He doesn't stay in one specific location; he's creating one bigger than anything you've ever dreamed of. It transcends state borders. "

"How?" Jasper asked.

"All I know is that he's sacrificing future forces of goods in specific locations; some even more than four hundred miles apart. I think he's completed three out of the five points so far. When it's complete, he will be able to pass from the demonic to the human realm as he pleases — bringing whomever he pleases. "

"Only three, then why has there been ten murders altogether?" I asked. None of this was making sense.

He shrugged, "Huh, probably to throw people off of his trail or something."

"What will he do once he's completed the pentagram, with his demons?" I inquired.

"Last I heard he's trying to get some of the Barbas and Lycan demons together. Hell, if he can do it; they've been fighting for the last two thousand years."

It is quite before Emmett's voice breaks the silence, "Shit, so he's like tying to let the whole damn underworld out or something?"

My head slowly moved up and down soaking it all in. _Aro_, I thought. I finally had a name to put with the crime. He was killing innocents, future innocents at that, for a pentagram. My mind raced with all the possibilities. In the beginning of magic, the pentagram was used to embody something good. In Christian mythology it represented the five wounds of Christ; however, the meaning had been flipped during the eighteenth century to a demonic symbol. I had read in the scrolls about it, none of which explained why.

"I think we're done here," my voice was sharp and controlled. "Emmett." He nodded with intent. While he took care of the demon, I grabbed my phone and pushed the first speed dial.

"Is everything okay?" the voice buzzed through the receiver.

"Carlisle," I greeted him, "we'll meet you at the magic school."

I walked over, glancing at the lifeless body below Emmett. "Done?" I asked, taking out a cigarette.

"Yes." He smiled showing his brilliant white teeth. _Yes, he is definitely enjoying this a little too much_.

"Good," I said and lit the cigarette. I held my lighter to its clothes, smiling as its body ignited in flames. I loved nothing more than to watch a demon burn. I guess I was in the same boat with Emmett. I climbed up the wall in three leaps, and held the lighter over the smoke detector. It blared its warning. "Let's go."

We had left our bikes in the back of the building so we wouldn't have to walk through the front. Pulling the cover off, I stuck the key in the ignition and felt its soft purr under my body.

"Damn, baby, you look hot on that bike," Emmett grinned, whistling.

"Oh, I know," Rosalie taunted, swinging her hips.

He wasn't lying — she did. Especially in that get-up she was wearing; her jeans were so tight, they could pass for skin. The top was less than modest, plunging below her breasts, but I quickly turned away not wanting to pick a fight with Emmett.

"Edward," a harmonious voice called to me.

I already knew who it belonged to and I turned hesitantly. She sat perched on a crate in the back of the alley. My breath slowed, and she slightly tilted her heart-shaped face, smiling upward at me. Her eyes, usually orbs of the deepest brown, were black in the moonlight.

"Edward," she smiled pleasantly.

I shook my head, willing her to disappear. Instinctively, I hopped off the bike and began to move towards her; her melodic voice coaxed, soothing me with her eyes. The faint light peaked between the two buildings, casting a ghostly shadow on her pale skin. All these years, and I still hadn't touched the beauty she was. In a trance like state, I reached out, wanting to feel her porcelain skin under my finger tips.

"Edward, you okay?" Jasper's voice pierced through my reverie.

I glanced back at him, "Yeah." When I glimpsed back at the end of alley — she was gone.

We raced down the street, weaving through traffic, at more than twice the legal speed limit. Magic school wasn't that far, just outside Seattle.

It wasn't long before we turned onto the winding dirt road. The front gate cleared behind the trees and my hands pushed harder on the throttle. Without a thought, we rode directly through the gate surpassing its protection.

I felt the strange sense of euphoria that was always present when I returned to magic school and tiny eclectic sparks fired throughout my body.

The double doors stood ahead, and I phased through them only adding to the sensation. I smiled taking in all that was the Great Hall. Pillar after pillar of immaculate white marble aligned down the center of the room, bridging into arches at the top. With the detailed marbled floors and stain glass windows, it looked more like a roman cathedral than an institution.

A gentle heat rose within my blood; the ancient markings on my body began to warm and then glow until they finally turned to a hardened coal black.

This was home.

For some unfathomable reason, our powers and sense were heightened here. I had spent an abundance of time reading the journals of past guardians, conceiving as to why this was. Most of the reasons were eventually proven faulty.

Carlisle's presence was near, and I let my body lead me to him. We were able to walk unobserved through the hallways. There were no students present being it was past midnight and they were probably sleeping. I heard Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper's hushed conversation behind me. They didn't include me, not that I would have answered anyway.

I would rather swear the oath of the damned than admit what it did to me every time we killed a demon. Because it wasn't just killing a demon, it was killing the human host that it fed off of; just an innocent that was at the wrong place at the wrong time when it targeted its body for possession. It's quite comical actually; Emmett forced me to see the movie, the exorcist of a twelve year old girl who was "possessed" by a demon. Her behavior had become sporadic and fanatical. It completely differed from what a real demon possession consisted of.

"Edward," Jasper called, "we're going to call it a night. You mind talking to Carlisle alone?"

I nodded and told them to go ahead. Eventually, I found the wooden archway with the words, Teachers Corridor, clearly engrained over the top. Of course, he was with Leo.

"Leonardo da Bacezza," I spoke and the hallway changed into a blur, the wind whipped at my face. It stopped at a wooden door marked, Leonardo da Bacezza.

Just as I placed my knuckle against the door to knock, it swung open.

"Hello, Edward," Leo gestured for me to enter.

"Leo," I greeted him. My eyes immediately scanned the room for Carlisle. I found him seated by a small wooden desk. His eyes softened when they caught mine.

"Edward." He grinned, the skin around his eyes wrinkled.

I nodded and walked over to a chair adjacent to the fire place. I glanced around the all too familiar room. I remembered the countless times I'd spent in this space, frustrated and fuming. Leo would be sitting inside, and I'd barge in and begin to rattle off anything that came to mind, regardless of its relevance. He would sit and soak it all in — he was excellent at listening. When I questioned him, his reply would always be, "Wisdom comes with age, and with age comes wisdom."

I didn't know exactly how old he was (I don't think anyone knew) but if I had to guess, it would be somewhere around 500. Leo stood about five and half feet tall, his back permanently hunched. His face long and taut, but yet smooth like ceramic plates. I watched his forehead crease into a sea of layered wrinkles drooping above his light eyes. He crinkled an eyebrow as he forced another log into the fire. The flames responded with a few pops and crackles, spewing ambers onto the darken walls.

Leo was among the first students to ever occupy the school. He'd come, thrived and succeeded, and soon he was initiated into the covenant — perhaps the most famous covenant of all time. His covenant had gone askew with a few members revolting, questioning the organization, and the power of the Elders. Everyone knew of the story where the Elders had cast three of them down to the underworld to which they'd be forced to survive with demons and other ungodly creators. I hadn't the slightest clue if there was any truth to the myths, but I wasn't willing to test it.

Carlisle didn't speak initially, probably granting me time to calm myself. When I did, I recapped the night's events, giving him all the minute details. He processed the information without a trace of emotion on his face. The only thing that confirmed he was even listening was the slight nod of his head every now and then.

When I finished, I waited for him to say something, so I would have some incite into his mind and whatever else he was thinking. I had expected him to jump into 'commander' mode, but instead he stood from the leather chair and walked over to the small bookcase. I watched curiously as he dug through books before retrieving a map of the U.S.

"Do you have a crystal anywhere about the place?" he asked Leo.

"Yes," he replied, digging into the desk for the small pendant that hung on a thin string.

He handed it to Carlisle and he spread the map on the top of the desk. He hung the crystal pendant over the map and allowed it to swing back and forth like a pendulum. He was scrying for Aro. It would only work if he was in our realm, which I doubted.

I watched as the crystal's speed increased — faster and faster. Its movements tugged, hovering over the west coast. It swung back and forth, increasing as the seconds ticked by. Suddenly, it shot out of Carlisle's hand and landed somewhere in the Olympic Peninsula. Three heads inclined towards the map, reading what town the map had landed on.

Forks, Washington.

"What does this mean?" I asked Carlisle.

"It means we're going to Forks."

**~*~**

"How bad can it be Edward? After all, it's just high school," Jasper said to me.

"I know, but I don't see why we need to be here. Can't he just let us do this the sensible way — track and kill it?"

"You know how Carlisle is, everything has to be done his way…We find it, he'll try to reason with it and invariably — we end up killing it."

"Kill?" Emmett asked from the backseat.

"Shut up." Rosalie smiled and threw something at him.

After we settled down into the house, I took out a map of Forks I had purchased from a gas station. Immediately, I found the sapphire crystal and hung it over the map. It swung back and forth, casting shadows on the page, before stopping and dropping exactly on Forks High School. Carlisle insisted we enroll in the school so we would have a "better" idea of who it could be.

I sighed, not wanting to do this at all. I sped up, racing down the slick street. At times, Carlisle could be rather asinine. He had exhausted a ton of money to get fake identification papers so Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I could enroll in Forks High. It seemed ridiculous, seeing we weren't going to be staying for long. He had managed to make this a habit for every time we had relocated.

Out of all places we had moved to, this god forsaken city had to be the worst. Who named a town Forks anyway? It certainly didn't match its cold, damp, and wet motif. This was definitely going to take some getting used to.

The four of us left the house for our first day of school; all a part of Carlisle's grand facade of being normal. I had scryed for the demon and had gotten several dissimilar locations. It was searching for something – information about an innocent perhaps, but we couldn't be sure. It didn't matter anyway since Carlisle wanted us to wait and make sure that we knew for sure. His logic made no sense to me. The demon didn't want to be talked to or reasoned with. It didn't have a conscience and there was not one single redeeming quality of that creature. It boggled my mind why one of the greatest Guardians couldn't accept this. But I still respected him despite his peculiar ways.

I found the school and pulled into the parking lot. I knew that technically, in a normal life, I would have been subjected to go to high school as well. After all, I am only seventeen, but this was just ridiculous. What on Earth could I possibly learn? I didn't have a future, like the students who attended this institution. They could grow up to be whomever they pleased, all of the cliché jobs that I could never be: doctor, lawyer, or police officer. I was subjected to one destiny — a Guardian. That's exactly what we did, guard. We protected the mortal world from the supernatural. Everything had been so stressed lately, ever since we'd started tracking Aro. I wondered how it had found a portal to the mortal realm; maybe by finding a witch who helped him to do it. Whatever, I didn't care how it got here, all I cared about was that we sent it back — dead.

Emmett punched my shoulder from the backseat, "Alright, let's do this."

I winced, rubbing my arm. We walked into the main building and right up to a women standing at the front desk in the office. I was the first to approach her.

"Excuse me, Ms. Cope, is it?" I smiled, reading her name plate.

"Y-yes. Hi, how can I help you?" her voice came out strangely winded.

"Hello, I am Edward and these are my brothers Jasper and Emmett, and my sister Rosalie." I pointed them out as I said their names. "We're new, would you mind getting us some schedule's please?"

She nodded, "Just hold on a sec." I watched her as she typed on the keyboard in front of her. "Hmmm," she paused, "It says here that you haven't validated your home address yet."

"Well," I said in the best sultry tone I could conjure up, "Our father, Carlisle, must've forgotten that one little detail." I felt my eyes flash into a hardened coal black piercing into hers. "Now", I continued, "I'm sure you'd be willing to bypass this one little issue."

She nodded her head in submission, "Of course, Mr. Cullen." Her eyes widened and stayed glued to mine. Eventually, they returned to their normal shade of green, and she quickly printed out three schedules and a map. She gave us our assigned lockers and their combinations, then pointed out our first period class on the map. I memorized everything at a glance and tossed the papers in a waste basket just outside the office.

"Well, you sure have a way with the ladies", Emmett commented and Jasper snickered.

I smirked.

There were many eyes on us as we walked down the hallway. Some expressions I didn't want to read too much into, mostly directed at Rose. I knew this would be too much, to try and fit in here.

Jasper and I had the same class for first period and we walked there together. The teacher was already present and Jasper introduced us. I wasn't paying him much attention as he educated the class on our fake names and background. Yeah, right. Alaska. I hated the cold and the wet. That's why I considered Forks my own personal hell on earth, so-to-speak. The teacher informed us that we were free to sit where ever we pleased. There were only two open lab tables.

He delved into his lesson and I tried my best to block him out without much prevail. I could hear the small conversations of everyone in the room, speaking softly about anything but what he was teaching.

"I am going to go mad," I whispered low enough where the humans wouldn't be able to hear.

Beside me Jasper sighed, "Well, you're not the only one."

I could feel the piercing stare from someone close behind me. There were two females sitting towards the back of the room: One with brown hair and the other blond. The brunette's eyes were focused on the back of Jasper head. The blond smiled sweetly, biting on the tip of her eraser. Her pink shirt was cut low, really, low.

_Oh, you couldn't handle me_. I would probably break her in half before I actually got around to hitting that. I smiled back, all teeth. Jasper cocked an eyebrow at me, probably sensing the change in my mood.

"What?" I asked. "Just because you have subjected yourself to masochistic life without pleasure doesn't give you the right to judge me."

He snorted, "Well the definition of pleasure doesn't always entail sex."

"Hey, Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"Your vagina's showing."

"Whatever — fuck you. One day Edward, all your messing around is going to come back and bite you in the ass."

"Says the guy who declines ample amount of pussy."

"Well, maybe I am waiting for the right one."

I snorted indifferently.

"You laugh at me now, but you'll see what I'm talking about," he said shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes, glancing at the clock hanging on the wall behind the teacher. _Damn, thirty more minutes_. The time until the class ended came ridiculously slow. I was beyond euphoric when the period finally came to an end.

The rest of the day was repetitive. Class after class of nothingness that I already knew and didn't care to re-learn. It was easy to ignore to the stares I received while walking down the halls.

In Spanish, I glanced out the window, bored with the infantile level in which they were studying. I reminisced about the first days I had spent at magic school.

Carlisle was more like a father to me than my biological dad, who to this day still remains a mystery to me. He taught me how to control my power, teaching me not to let my emotions control them, and thus control me.

In the beginning when I had just been informed about the magical world to which I would be invariably obligated to spend the rest of my life. Every time I had gotten mad or annoyed, I ended up suspending someone high above the ground, without contact, and unconsciously choking them within a breath of their life. I had been naive back then with no sense of purpose. I had started with just moving small objects like books, apples, and even bending spoons. It wasn't until I turned fourteen that I began to master my power by moving heavier things, such as cars and metal scraps, which called for more concentration and skill. Eventually, I could use my power to control the flow of blood in the human body, commanding it to halt at my will making it an unpleasant feeling for my victim.

It was during that period when I was learning how to control myself that Carlisle began to educate me on the history of magic. We'd spend hours in the library at the magic school, delving into books documenting Guardians from the early 15th century, mostly in England and Italy. I went through books and journals that named every dark force recorded.

The bell rang and Mrs. Goff rattled off, "Adiós, clase. La tarea debe estar listo la semana próxima."

I found Jasper in the adjacent hallway, stuffing a book into the small rectangular locker.

"How was class?" he asked, seriously interested.

I didn't answer, but smiled nodding my head. He probably could sense how class was.

Emmett and Rosalie came bouncing down the hall, hand-in-hand, which made me want to gag but I didn't comment on it. I didn't think the student body would take too kindly to Rose thrashing blue orbs of energy at me.

"Hey." Emmett smiled, his hands gliding over Rosalie's hip. He pushed his nose into her hair, smothering his face with it. Jasper made a gagging noise. "Well...I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry," Emmett announced.

Jazz and I rolled our eyes at the same time. "Your always hungry, Em," Jasper told him.

"Yeah, well, what can I say I'm a growing boy."

"Might as well go get something to eat," I told him.

Emmett wanted to stop a McDonalds and I had initially refused stating it was my car and we went where I wanted to go, but took it all back after he threatened physical violence. I hadn't used my power on Emmett before, but I doubted it could stop something as big as him.

We sat in a booth and Jazz , Rose, and I watched Emmett down four, quarter-pounders.

"Babe, want one?" He pushed the half eaten sandwich in her face.

"Ew, do you know how many calories are in that thing?" she asked with her lips upturned. Instead of replying, he shrugged, launching one at me. It was better than I thought it would have been.

"You know, I was thinking about this…Aro guy, and if what the demon said is true, then you know what this means, right?" Jasper spoke.

"Um, what?" I asked crinkling an eyebrow.

"That we might have to fight all of them — at the same time," he explained.

I thought about what he said. He was right; we hadn't fought more than a couple of demons at one time which meant that we'd be going into a dangerous situation where there was a real possibility we could lose someone.

"You wanna' know what I think?" Emmett interjected. "I think were going to find these sorry assholes and make them wish they were never born! You down?" he asked.

"Hell yeah," Rosalie smacked her hands down on top of his.

"Yes, I'm down." I smiled and placed my hand on top over hers.

Jazz laughed and added his hand to the pile, completing our weird team-building pile up, "I guess I'm down too."

We quickly left, not wanting to raise any suspicions, after Emmett had single-handedly managed to clean out the entire place.

I arrived at my English class, Jasper in-tow, quite early and introduced ourselves to the teacher. She gave us some of the paperwork for the class and I scanned the list full of literary works I could recite in my sleep.

Jasper was speaking of the pro's and con's of Italy when I saw her. I knew who she was instantly and my breath seized, as usual. A small girl with short hair was speaking to her adamantly, but her deep brown eyes locked with mine. If I didn't know better I'd say her expression was of pure disbelief than anything. I had expected her to smile and say my name, a usual occurrence in the frequent laps in my subconscious. The short girl yanked on her arm, she was stronger than she appeared, and pulled her to the back of the room.

I felt Jasper's eyes burning holes into the side of my head, but I wasn't answering his implied question. Instead, I concentrated on not looking at the back of the room. I knew if I did, it wouldn't be her, and the thought nearly sent me into a panic attack. Oh, how bad I wanted to feel her soft brown curls brushed against my face. How many nights I had spent releasing to her very image. Although she had plagued my subconscious mind with her presence ever sense I could remember, this time felt different. As if I could reach out and touch her pale skin and tell her how much I wanted her.

After five minutes of debating, I finally decided to get it over with and just look at her. It wasn't that hard, all I would have to do was turn, see a cute little high school girl in her place, and get over it. But somehow, I couldn't suffice enough control to do so. I stopped listening to the annoying voice in my head, screaming for me not to turn around. I finally mustered enough energy to face her. I closed my eyes, turned, and opened them. They landed on her too familiar body.

For a split second when our eyes locked I swore I could see straight into her soul. I wished she'd had appeared at a more reasonable place, like my bedroom, where I could touch her gently and have my way with her. However, instead of returning the intensity that I gaped at her with, she blushed and dropped her eyes. The pink in her cheeks drove me crazy. I was starting to fall in love with the color pink. I turned suddenly, meeting Jasper's curious eyes.

"Jazz, look at the back of the room. There's a really short girl with a brunette. Tell me, can you…see the brunette?" I spoke low enough for the humans not to hear.

He turned, gazing at the back table. "Yeah," he nodded his head.

_She's real, no, maybe I'm wrong, maybe it's just a random girl that looks a lot like her_.

With another glance at the back of the room, it's confirmed that it is in fact her. I could hear their chatter in the back of the room.

"Edward, what's going on?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head, "It's a long story."

"Long enough that you can't tell me," he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, just…later."

He nodded satisfied.

I didn't know if I wanted to scream, yell, or rip my clothes off and run around naked— but one thing that I did know: my angel was real.

***********

Review or naughty Edward will visit you while you sleep…okay maybe that's not such a bad thing…Any way, REVIEW!


	3. Inferior

**Thanks to****, ****percabethatw , and what. a mongoose**** for editing this…hope you like. **

**Disclaimer: Don't known twilight.  
**

~*~

No one can make you feel inferior without your consent. –Eleanor Roosevelt

Chapter 3: Inferior

The days after my initial encounter with Edward were, for lack of a better word, miserable. The worst part wasn't the fact that he hadn't come to school in two days, but that fact that I couldn't confirm that he was actually _real_. It's true, I had _seen _him in English, but there was no way for me to tell how far my subconscious had blurred reality. For all I knew he could have been a short Malaysian kid with glasses and a missing tooth.

The fact that Jasper had gone AWOL too didn't help because Alice brought him up every ten minutes. As she prattled on about Jasper this and Jasper that, my thoughts invariably lead themselves to Edward. It scared me that she had so much to say about a guy she had barely spoken two words to. Apparently Alice and Jasper had calc after English and she had a "conversation," with him, that consisted of the two words, "Hi," and "Sup."

I knew she could sense that something was off with me, and when she had questioned me I just rattled off the best excuse that I could come up with. That was the one thing that I loved the most about Alice, although she may be jumpy and slightly psychotic at times, she didn't pry. She knew that if whatever it was bothered me enough I would eventually tell her. However, I didn't know if this was something that I could tell her. I had never really lied to Alice, except for a few white lies here and there. I knew she wouldn't judge me even if did tell her, but, she wouldn't believe me. She would nicely ask if I'd taken my medicine and then come up with some explanation as to why I had this lapse in time.

The day went by uneventful as I went through the motions of the day, class after class.

It wasn't until the day after the incident that I noticed something important. When I had walked into the room, something was _different_. When my eyes locked with his, the whole atmosphere changed. I felt whole and complete and…powerful. Of course, his presence had been a complete shock to me, but there was something peculiar about the feelings that coursed through my body, like the passing of charge from one body to the next.

As much as I tried to push him from my mind, the thoughts found a way to creep back in, even when I was unaware. The copious amount of empty time didn't help that either.

After school, Alice drove me home so that I could get ready for my Wednesday appointment with Esme and I agreed that I would meet her at her house afterwards.

The drive to Port Angeles went by traitorously slow. I wasn't looking forward to this particular session with Esme. She was exceptionally intuitive and would sense that I was being unusually indifferent, but I did not want to dive into her questioning just yet.

I pulled into the parking lot of her office building, shutting off the engine and locking the doors. I chose to take the three flights of stairs instead of the elevator, taking my time and putting off the visit as long as I could.

Her secretary, Heidi, smiled when I opened the door.

"Hi, Bella, I'll let Dr. Cullen know you're here," She swivelled around, and hit the button for Esme's phone.

"She says you can go right in," her blond head bobbed and she answered an incoming call.

I sighed as I walked in and hung my jacket and hat on the three circular hooks by the door.

"Bella," she smiled as if she was genuinely happy to see me.

"Esme," I said, sliding on to the leather armchair. Her office was such a cliché: leather chair, dark cherry desk, diplomas framed and hung.

"How was your week?" she inquired, as if she hadn't had a clue. It was mandatory that Esme be notified if I went on one of my "cutting rampages," as Jane so nicely puts it.

"It was okay," I responded tentatively.

I hated having to keep my guard up around Esme. I knew it would be easier just to tell her the truth and enjoy the weight being lifted from my shoulders, but I just couldn't swallow my pride. I didn't want to be cast aside as crazy and then handed a prescription that was supposed to magically fix me, as if I were broken. Some of them did take of the edge, but the lapses in time were always present.

Again she smiled genuinely before talking out her notepad and one of those expensive doctor pens.

"I met your brother," I blurted out before she could begin her inquisition. I figured the more time that I could manage to fill, the less I'd have to spend thinking about that night.

Her eyebrows rose, "At the hospital?"

Damn, she was purposely going in that direction.

I nodded my head, "He's nice."

"Well our mother did raise us with more than an ounce of decorum," she removed the cap of the pen, which basically meant time for business.

"Bella, I want to ask you about what happened on Friday," her tone changed and her eyes locked with mine and I dropped my gaze, biting into my bottom lip.

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked not looking up.

"How about the beginning."

I nodded, bringing my knees up to my chest and locking my hands around them. I spent a while giving her all the details of the night, from Alice and her choice in attire to the Lauren and Jessica's showdown at the party. When she began asking questions about what happened right before I woke up bloody and bruised, I was this close to telling her about Edward and the consistent visions of him that plagued my subconscious. But, I didn't; I just told her that I didn't remember anything except falling asleep and waking up like that. I had no idea if she actually believed me or not because she remained expressionless the whole time.

"You were doing quite well before that night. Do you remember anything that happened that could have onset such behaviour?"

I shook my head, telling her that I had no idea. Her eyebrows pulled together, and I knew she didn't believe me.

"Okay Bella, I want you to relax and put your feet up. I want you to re-tell me what happened, but this time, I want to know what you really felt."

I nodded and followed her direction. Once I was comfortable I began to talk, but it felt more like being pulled under a thick layer of drowsiness.

Esme had begun to say something else, but was cut short by the sound of the little alarm on her desk. Wow, time was up already.

"Okay Bella, times up, next week we can take up were we left off," she slid the pad back into her draw, "You can call me if you want to talk or something comes up."

I nodded; I had her card wedged in the slot between my mirror and its frame in my room. I left her office, ignoring the alarming stare from Heidi as her eyes followed me. What the hell was her problem? Climbing back into my car I took two Prozac and it mellowed me out for the drive back to Forks. The last thing I needed was to be left alone with my rampant thoughts. I counted trees on the way back, almost running over a dear when I had let my eyes slip from the road for a little too long.

I sighed in relief when I pulled into Alice's driveway. The door flew open before I lifted my hand to knock.

"Bells!" she screeched, "I missed you."

"It's been like three hours."

"I know, but I still missed you," she pulled her bottom lip over her top, smiling sadly.

I stepped across the threshold, and into the house.

"Is your mom home?" I asked her, shaking the rain from my hair.

She shook her head sadly.

Alice didn't really like to talk about her mom and I didn't blame her. It's not like she was a bad mom or anything. She was just… a drunk. When she was sober she'd put on an apron and whip up a batch of the best cookies you'd ever tasted and just like that she could become Godzilla.

Alice was an only child and thus the only outlet her mom could express herself upon, and she hadn't really known her father. I don't think of her as a bad person; she just struggled with an addiction. The beginning of sophomore year I had witnessed how out of control she could get, once we had walked in on her sitting in the dark at the kitchen table where she had downed four bottles of vodka. I was taken aback at the names she had thrown at Alice in my presence, things that I could never repeat. Regardless, that was the first night I'd ever slept over someone's house. I held her as she cried herself to sleep. I guess we had bonded over how much our lives sucked.

The house was small and quaint and I wasn't surprised to see it nice and tidy. That's another thing we had in common: we were both clean freaks. It was a two bedroom, both on the opposite sides of the stairs, and I followed Alice to hers.

Her room had to be the most dysfunctional room in the house. One pink wall and three green. Her sheets were multicolored in hues of blue, green, and violet that didn't match her walls at all. The room was plagued with posters of Marlin Mansion, Blink-182, Taylor Swift, and *NSYNC. I always made fun of her for that.

I threw my bag down and plopped onto the orange bean bag chair beside her bed.

"You know, you've got the worst taste I've ever seen?" I informed her

"Yeah, well not everyone is as creative as you, your royal highness," she retorted.

I stuck my tongue out at her; you could say that my room was a bit, dull, and that would be the nice way to put it. The only thing that indicated that the room was occupied was my personal belongings scattered here and there.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

After, we had gotten bored Alice decided that we watch a movie.

"What do you wanna to see?" she asked me.

"Shrek!" I shouted, sounding more like a toddler than a seventeen year old girl.

She rolled her eyes, "How many times do I have to watch this dumb ass movie?"

I threw a pillow at her giggling, "I want Shrek! I want Shrek!" I chanted.

"Okay, okay…Shut up, I'm putting it on."

In case you haven't guessed, yes I had a thing for Shrek. It was something about the love story that always fascinated me. _When you meet someone they aren't always who they seem_. They could be the fairest of the land, but turn into an _ugly fat ogre when no one was looking._ In their own way, Shrek and Fiona are perfect for each other. I guess what I'm saying is, I'm an ogre and I want my ogre prince too.

So we watched Shrek and laughed all the way through the movie, even when there wasn't anything to laugh about.

I went home around seven, telling Alice that I had some chores to do, and she complained about me being weird about cleaning.

Jane was home and I found her at the kitchen table filing through some letters.

"Hi," I greeted her quickly while darting for the stairs, wanting to escape before any other words could be exchanged.

"Wait," she bellowed. "Come here."

I recapped for anything that I might have done to piss her off; she usually avoided any direct conversation with me. Unless she complained about what an ungrateful waste of space that I was, but I didn't think that counted as a conversation. I closed my eyes, cursing as I had made it half way up the stairs. I lugged my feet back to the kitchen doorway were she glanced up at me with malice. She wore a tight black dress, her brown hair styled in cascading curls. I flinched when she crossed the room in three long strides. The heels of her red pumps hit the floor with enough force to crack a few tiles.

The back of her hand smacked into my jaw and I could feel the blood pooling into my face. Instinctively my hand reached out to touch it, and the sharp pain stung my cheek.

"You little bitch, after all I have done for you, and you can't follow one simple set of directions?" she snarled pushing me up against the wall.

Her eyes pierced into mine, and I dropped my gaze to the floor, not wanting to "challenge" her.

"All you have to do is clean the damn house and make sure that everything's proper, but no, you're too fucking retarded to understand aren't you?"

I shook my head minutely, trying to form a coherent thought, "I'm sorry Jane."

"Huh, you're sorry? When I tell you to clean the goddamn floor, you clean the goddamn floor. I don't care if you have to do it with a fucking toothbrush, get it done."

She huffed and pushed past me, headed to her bedroom. I sighed, grabbing the mop from the closet and the pale. I started to clean quickly and cringed when I heard her footsteps bellowing down the stairs. She slammed the front door and eventually I heard her car start up. The headlights flashed through the front window as she reversed and speed down the street.

I cleaned every surface in the house not wanting any further confrontation with Jane. I found some Tylenol in the cabinet which took out some of the stinging from my right cheek before getting back to work. I started in the kitchen and then moved to the living room. I gave the rooms a once over before climbing the stairs to my room.

When I opened the door I found it the same as I had left it: plain wash-white walls, my colorless bedspread and the small wooden desk I had saved up to buy in ninth grade. I grabbed the sketchbook Alice had gotten me from off of the desk. I opened the window, right by the side of my bed. The chilly Forks air flooded into my room, and I glanced up at the night sky, it was a full moon. The window drapery blew inward, casting shadows onto the wall. I crossed my legs, monk style, before flipping to a blank page. I drew the first thing that came to mind, my mother, Renée. I could have passed for a younger version of her-her slightly rounded face, her laugh lines, the little twinkle in her eyes whenever she smiled. She was carefree, fun, eccentric. The total opposite of what I thought the usual mom was or should have been, but most of all, she was realistic. The days before the accident were the only times I ever recall her being 'serious'.

One night when mom and dad thought I had gone to bed I had over heard them arguing. I was tucked under my blanket with the sheets over my head, trying to ignore the monsters that hid in my room at night, but not even that could have blocked out their endless banter.

"Is this the life you want for us? For her," Dad's voice raised an octave.

"Of course not, but we can't keep running from this Charlie! We can't pretend that it won't happen," She retorted.

"Yes Renée! Yes we can, and that is exactly what we're going to do!"

"Uhhh!" Mom screeched, "We're going to have to tell her at some point. Why not let her decide?"

At that point I had pressed my head up against my bedroom wall to hear well.

"Where are you going?" I heard mom's voice murmur through my wall.

"I don't know, I need to think," I heard Dad reply "I'll be back."

And with that I heard the front door slam shut, I tip-toed back into bed, straining my eyes in the darkness.

"Are they always like that?"

I tensed and turned, finding the bronze haired boy perched on top of my princess dresser.

I shrugged. "Sometimes," I climbed into bed and pulled the comforter to my chest.

"Really?" he smiled uncaringly. I studied his face closely in the moonlight. His normally emerald eyes were the darkest I've ever seen them.

"What…_are _you?" I blurted without a thought.

His head jutted out and his whole body leaned over, parallel to the floor and defying gravity, "The Bogeyman."

I heard a soft set off footsteps creak the floor board at the top of the stairs and Mom pushed my bedroom door open and came around to my head. She sat on the edge of the bed; her face softened when she saw I was awake.

I panicked, glancing back at my opened window for the bronze-haired beauty. He was gone.

She smiled apologetically at me for moment, "You didn't happen to hear any of that, did you?"

I nodded and she brushed a few stray strands of hair from my face. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I promise you won't hear us like that again, okay?"

I nodded again not wanting to speak. She kissed the top of my head, "Good night, Bella."

"Wait, no. Sleep with me." I said, but it came out sounding more like a statement than a question.

She smiled warmly again before climbing into my bed and snuggling up to my back, her body curving into mine. I sighed when she had begun to stoke my hair. It always seemed to calm me down. She began to hum the chorus of one of my favourite songs.

…Blackbird singing in the dead of night.

Take these broken wings and learn to fly.

All you life,

You were only waiting for this moment to arrive…

Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly

Into the light of the dark black night.

I was unconscious within seconds. And when I had stirred and woken sometime later, she was still there, holding me.

I glanced down at the crumpled drawing between my taut fingers. All I could make out was a blurred image as tears silently streamed down my face. I stood up wiping them away, before I burst into horrible heart wrenching sobs. Not once had I mourned my parent's death since the day of the accident. I had shed my last tear in the ambulance as we pulled away from the site.

All these years of pain and guilt had begun to pour out of me, stabbing into my heart and slicing it into the smallest of pieces. The hurt was worse than any physical pain I had felt in a long time. I gripped my pillow to my chest as my body sled down the wall of my bedroom, landing on the cold floor with a hollow thump. I wrapped my arms around my body as to keep myself from falling apart. The noises that escaped my chest were loud and scary, sending my body into tremors with their sadness. I shook violently for a while, and my mind drew into a clouded abyss.

I didn't know whether I had been like that for two minutes or two hours but, if the pitch black sky outside my window were any clue, it _had _been a long time.

My body groaned in protest as I wrenched it upright from the foetal position it had been in for far too long. I stretched my arms, sighing when they cracked.

I stripped out of my clothes robotically and climbed into the shower.

I had released everything that I had kept bottled up for so long, and it felt…_good_. I thought of my parents now, and without a doubt it still hurt, but it was somehow _different_. I felt spiritually free. As I wiped the light layer of condensation off of the bathroom mirror and peered at my reflection. And for the first time in a long time, I didn't cringe. I was able to bear to see what I had become, whether or not I accepted it was another thing.

The morning at school I didn't see Edward, but I noticed a new shiny car in the student parking lot. By the time lunch came around my stomach began to flutter with butterflies. The moment I walked in my eyes scanned the room for those beautiful green eyes and the dishevelled bronze hair.

"Oh my god," Alice screeched, "It's him, he's here."

Of course she was speaking of Jasper, but, once I spotted him my eyes leaped a few chairs over and there he was. His eyes flickered to mine and they softened a bit, not an actual smile, but not glaring either.

We walked over to our regular table with Megan and Angela. With a new addition, Ben, I guessed he and Angela had finally become an item. All four of them began to engage in mindless chatter, and I was glad Alice wasn't paying too much attention to me today. I dared myself not to look at Edward as I walked into the line and bought another stale pizza that they probably kept reheating day after day. It wasn't until I rejoined the table that I finally stole a glance at him as I toyed with the crust of my pizza. I ducked my head a little just to make sure he wouldn't catch me if he happened to look.

He was sitting at a table with his family members: Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

Alice was right, Emmett was huge. I'm sure he'd be an asset to Forks High football team. As I watched him, he smiled at something Edward had said and the two deep dimples made his face, baby-like; a contradiction from his bulging physique.

Jasper was handsome, his blond hair reached just above his shoulders; it complimented the amazing tan glow of his skin. He did look a lot like Rosalie. I bet they were probably twins.

Rosalie was a sight to see, her beautiful manicured golden hair, and deep blue eyes. I watched her as she touched Emmett's hand playfully; they looked like more than just brother and sister to me.

And then my eyes fell on Edward and my heart swelled instantly. If it wasn't for the thumping in my ears I wouldn't have known that it was working at all, his long fingers picked at his food, his face full of disgust. I guess he enjoyed Forks High's lunch itinerary as much as I did. His hair jutted out in all directions, like he had been tugging at it all morning.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Megan asked, and the whole table followed my eyes.

"Oh my god, its Edward, isn't it?" Alice giggled, seeming peculiarly pleased. Edward's head snapped in our direction as if he'd heard our conversation. I quickly dropped his gaze, blushing when I did.

I heard Alice take in a sharp breath before whispering, "Edward's staring at you."

"Stop watching him," I yelled and Ben eyed me, shoving a piece of pizza into his mouth.

She giggled again, "Guys, I think Bella here has her first crush."

"I do not."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, he's hot," Angela smiled.

"Well I distinctively remember someone not wanting to admit her infatuation with a certain jock by the name of-"

"Okay, I get the picture," She cut me off and shrugged, "I think you should talk to him."

"Yeah, you should," Megan said.

I rolled my eyes as the lunch bell rang. I gathered my bag, wanting to get out of there as fast as I could. I could hear Alice call for me, but I ignored her. I wasn't mad at them really, the whole Edward situation freaked me the hell out, it was all just too confusing. I wanted to march right up to him and ask him why the hell he couldn't stop stalking me. I would lash out at him, ordering that he explain how he managed to follow me all these years. Yeah right, like he had been clued in on the freaks of Forks High and I, of all people, topped that list. He'd probably laugh his head off and tell me what a waste of space that I was. Well, at least that's what a friendly conversation consisted of when it came to me and the Forks High student body.

My next class was gym, but I certainly couldn't go in this state, if I did I would be forced to endure the banter and disgusted looks once they saw my scars. It wouldn't be the first time…

Everyone thought I was a cutter, and it didn't help that I was known for panic attacks or that I couldn't exactly explain the scares, not that they'd listen anyway- not even when I had been called in to see the school shrink.

I took the stairs to the second floor and in a very Isabella-like fashion I tripped up the step knocking into Mike Newton.

"What the fuck Swan?" He all but yelled.

"I-I'm sorry," I mumbled, down casting my eyes.

His teeth hit the roof of his mouth, before he walked away. "Freak," he muttered under his breath.

I could see Jessica and Lauren smirking wordlessly at me. I decided it was better to go another way than to pass them and their band of groupies.

Once on the second floor I scampered through the library and out the double doors. I passed the familiar caution tape that blocked off the construction zone. The school had been renovating the old music rooms into upgraded high-tech science labs. At least that's what they've been saying for the last three years. I slid through the tight space between a column and the wall. I glanced down at the small door, it wasn't hard to find since I had been coming here since freshman year. It would be difficult for most people to fit through the tiny doggy-sized door, but I squeezed right through because of my small stature. I took out the tiny pocket sized flashlight I kept on my key ring and shone it on the floor to keep my footing. It didn't take long for the small cubby to open into the too proverbial room.

The space welcomed me. It was just how I had left it; the random sketches placed haphazardly on the walls, the small pillow by the crate, and the blanket I had brought for when it got cold. I plugged in the multicoloured Christmas lights that I had taped to the walls and I smiled when the place lit up, brightening from its usual sinister glow. I then moved to light a few scented candles I had left scattered around the room and finally the place felt like home. I sat on the floor my legs crossed, Indian style.

I could feel my breath begin to slow from its usual frantic pace. The scented candles seemed to help calm me as well.

I hadn't told anyone about this place, not even Alice. I just needed a place that I could be by myself, where I could escape from life, especially mine. I checked the time, just over forty-minutes until I would be forced home to the evil stepmom, or should it be evil foster mom.

"Namaste."

_Breathe in and out_

I hadn't a clue what the word meant, but after I saw it on a yoga infomercial I thought it might have a calming effect. Yeah, no, not so much.

As I tried to centre my breathing I focused on bronze hair and emerald eyes. I thought about running my hands through his golden hair, I whimpered at the thought of inhaling his scent. Then, my fingers would stroke his temple, hovering over his cheekbones. I would lightly brush my thumbs against his soft full pink lips, he would exhale, his breath sending shivers down my spine. I had to stop when I became so relaxed to the point where I was dangling on the edge of consciousness.

_In and out_

I snapped out of my fantasy and I grew pissed that I even subjected myself to such a ludicrous notion. Edward would never see my like that, even before he knew me. I could completely understand Angela's apprehension to approach Ben; guys like them did not want girls like me. Plain Jane's that couldn't even walk on a flat surface without doing a face plant if their life depended on it. They wanted girls like Jessica and Lauren, pretty and popular. Of course they were dumb as bolts, but hey, who needed a brain to know how to lie on their back? And I was not experienced in that field, at all. There was only one time in my life that I've ever felt attractive to the other sex. It's too bad he was a figment of my imagination, or was he?

I smoothed down the fabric of my dress, it needed some serious de-wrinkling. I glanced at my body in the full length mirror; scanning myself. I made the mistake of looking at my face; I cringed taking in my sickening appearance. The bags under my eyes were so deep and darkened; I could start charging a bank as their own portable safe. It was due to the fact that I haven't slept in over a week. My skin was pasty white, even more so than normal, as if I hadn't seen the sun in over a century. I had failed at my attempt to do my hair, which was pulled into a sloppy pony tail on top of my head.

"Hey," a thick voice came from behind. I jumped, a little startled but I wasn't scared, I knew this voice.

I turned and gave him a small smile, "Hello."

The silence that followed was awkward, but yet comforting at the same time.

"Well…this sucks."

I nodded, meeting his emerald eyes, "You know you really don't have to be here."

He half nodded half grimaced. "I know, but I…care about you Bella."

I shook my head venomously, "I don't need your pity, so you can just save it!" I screamed. I was so sick and tired of everyone and their stupid pity. Everyone feels so bad for poor Isabella Swan. She lost both her parents in a head on collision, boohoo, how will she go on?

I humphed, turning back to the mirror to assess my black dress. Only three hours until the funeral starts.

"I don't feel sorry for you," he whispered, "No I mean, I do, but it's like more sympathy than anything. "

I cocked an eyebrow at him; rarely did he ever show his emotions. He surprised me when he blushed, he never blushed. He shrugged, answering my implied question. I watched him out of the mirror as he walked to where I stood. He came from behind and stood so close that I could practically feel the heat rolling off of him. I had expected him to touch me, but like always he did not. Instead he directed me to not take my gaze off of the mirror as he began to list, in detail, everything that he found beautiful about me.

"Isabella?" a female voice called

I jumped startled at the distant sound of the warning bell. Shoot, I had lost track of time. I quickly adjusted everything, blowing out the candles and turning off the lights. I crawled out of the space, and through the door. No one had even noticed me when I had joined the foot traffic and this was one of the few times that I was grateful for being so invisible.

I made it to my locker in one piece, twirling the lock without much thought. I grabbed the books that I would need for tonight's homework before shutting it. I made it maybe five steps before colliding with someone else; I stumbled as my books fell to the floor. God, twice in one day, call Guinness this must be a record.

"Jesus! Watch where the hell you're going," Lauren snarled, brushing off her skirt. The fact that she said Jesus should have made her lips burn off or at least weld themselves together. She made his name sound more like a curse than its meaning.

Her new boy toy James had a hand wrapped around her waist, he smirked obviously amused.

I mumbled an apology.

"Whatever…Freak," she grumbled before strolling away. If I had a dime for every time someone said that to me, I would rule the world.

People had begun to watch us as they passed us by, but I tried not to pay much attention. I gathered my belongings as quickly as I could.

"I think this belongs to you," a pale hand held out my biology book. I knew the voice before I caught a glimpse of his emerald green eyes.

"Uh, Thanks," I mumbled, taking the book from his hand.

He was crouched down in front of me and I could feel his eyes burning holes into my head. I wanted to look back into his eyes, but I didn't think I could stop if I did. And plus it would have just given him another reason to confirm my craziness.

"Oh, I'm being rude, let me help you," he reached for the pink folder the same time I did. A simultaneous shock shot from the tips of my fingers straight through my body, strong enough to stop anyone's heart.

Our heads shot up at the same time, his eyes were wide and for a split second I swore he felt it too. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could someone cleared their throat. I glanced up to Alice standing above his crouched body, her eyes wide with excitement. That's Alice for you, always the one to overreact. He handed me the folder and we straightened up.

"Um…Thank you, again," I said before blushing at the situation.

"You're welcome," he smiled back and my heart did a back flip or two. He nodded a greeting to Alice before walking away.

Once he was out of sight, Alice jumped up and down and clapped her hands in a very Alice-like fashion.

"What was all _that _about?" Alice squealed.

"All what?" I failed miserably at trying to sound uninterested. I had begun to walk away hoping that this would convey to her that I was leaving the subject. There was no way we could get into the Edward talk without me admitting to being completely psychotic.

"Bella," She whined, "Why can't you just admit that you like him?"

"Because, I certainly do not." Just because I keep seeing the boy in question and I dream of him almost every night doesn't exactly mean that I like him. Does it?

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever Bella, fine, you'll admit it eventually."

Its times like this where I really wanted to choke her; she was prying much more than usual. When I glanced down the hall saw him pass two people practically dry humping each other on a locker. His eyes locked with mine and I surprised myself by keeping his gaze. It was in this moment that I decided to confront it, whether or not I was ready for it was another thing.

~*~

See the button underneath this? Click it


	4. Alive and Well

**A/N: Sorry, I took so long to update, comment and curse me out ;--) Btw, Thanks for the reviews…Hearing what you think means a lot to me.**

**Here's more of Edward…..**

~*~

_If you want to study yourself -- look into the hearts of other people. If you want to study other people -- look into your own heart._ - Friedrich von Schiller:

Chapter 4: Alive and Well

EPOV

I practically ran out of there like a bat straight out of hell. Could she be the demon we were looking for? I headed out of the building and towards the back of the school; I needed to get the hell out of there. Of course I wasn't alone for long.

"Edward, you okay?" Jasper asked, but his voice barely registered through my jagged breaths. "Breath Edward." I nodded, trying to willing slow my breathing.

I had to get my shit together; I couldn't let whatever she was control me. I had been trained for this – _I am a Guardian_, I reminded myself. Once I was calm enough to form a coherent thought, I began to pace. Who the hell was she? How was she appearing to me? Was she a witch? A warlock? A lycan? I quickly disregarded those notions knowing if she had been magical I would have been able to sense her. A power all guardians possess — the ability to sense magical begins; the stronger the sensation, the more powerful the creature. Being around her felt different, but it wasn't _that_ kind of sensation. It felt like she was a magnet and I was an insufficient scrap of metal that was compelled to her force; I wanted to touch her and feel her skin against mine.

"Edward?" Jasper's voice snapped me back to the present. Could I tell him about this without him questioning my mental state? I doubted it. I scanned my head for some decent explanation as to why I had gone into full pansy mode for no damn reason.

"The girl. She just looked like someone...." I trailed off hoping he would understand.

"What ar-," he stopped realizing who I was speaking of. Jasper nodded once; there could only be one person who could do that to me.

I grinned, feeling the need to lighten the mood. "Don't go tellin' Emmett about this."

"Naw, the sight of cocky-ass Edward Masen hyperventilating is too big to pass-up." He joked back. I needed to calm the fuck down before I faced her again. _Bella — her name is Bella_; I guessed that suited her well. I had heard her friend call her by name. I took two deep breaths before heading in.

The warning bell sounded, but I didn't give a fuck. The students cleared the hall, but I remained fighting my natural fight or flight instinct. Eventually I found the blond from first period, along with her friend at their lockers. I scanned her body before her face, and the stir in my pants gave me a distraction. I whistled and few students in the hall turned, along with my new conquest. She smiled and tugged on the hem of her shirt, allowing her breasts to peak over the top. I took my time, walking over to her.

"I don't believe I caught your name?" I flashed her a come hitter smile. She twirled her hair around her finger, and I fought the urge to role my eyes. Typical blond.

"Laruen." She giggled. "This is Jessica." She gestured toward the brunette. I could have her when I was done.

"I'm Edward." I rushed wanting to get past the small talk.

"Well, Edward, nice to meet you." Jessica giggled. "I gotta go to class."

It took me twenty minutes, but I got Lauren into a utility closet. Her hand wrapped around my dick. I hissed as she pulled on my head. She was definitely a seasoned pro. I tried to clear my head and just feel the pleasure that coursed through me, but I didn't want her doing this to me. I pulled on her hair, signaling my release, and she thrust harder. With one final vigor, I came into her hand.

She giggled. "That was quick." I didn't care to reply; I'd had enough of her fucking giggles. "Wait," she called out to me as I quickly zipped up my pants and rushed out. She hadn't satisfied me at all. I waited for the post-climatic rush but it never came.

I couldn't for the life of me get my mind away from Bella. Even now, I could feel her attraction; I could find her with my freaking eyes closed.

I rushed out the back of the school, and left the keys in the Volvo; I didn't think I wanted to hear Rosalie bitch about having to run back to the house. I broke into a sprint once I hit the forest. This was just too much to handle right now. When I arrived home, I headed towards the stairs that lead up to my room, but stopped when I heard muffled whispers from the attic.

"What are you doing here?" I thought Carlisle would have been at his new job at a small clinic hospital in Forks. He jumped, successfully knocking the small black cauldron from the stand. _Witchcraft_? I wondered.

"Oh...Edward...your home early," he stammered. I rested against the doorframe. Was it just me or was nothing making sense anymore?

"Yeah."I nodded even though his back was turned. Something was definitely not right. Since when did Carlisle fuck with witchcraft?

I left him and continued to my room. I had too much to deal and couldn't worry about anything else at that point. The woman who had haunted me for the past seventeen years was practically two miles down the road. I kept hoping that she had been just an image like all the other times — but it felt so real. After all this time, I should have adapted to seeing her, but each time felt like the first; like I hadn't known her all these years. She had been there through good and bad, thick and thin. There wasn't a time she hadn't been a part of my life. I had to admit, I was grateful for her. She was the only thing that kept my grasp on humanity, especially all the shit that happened with Elizabeth.

How the fuck does a mother abandon her child, anyway? I was only a boy then, about eight, when my parents were taken from me. My father had been killed in a car accident by an intoxicated driver. I don't remember Phil much because there was too much bullshit going on in during that time — I guess I couldn't help but block half of it out. Our relationship was trivial, only skimming the surface.

The months following his death were tortuous. Elizabeth, the lighthearted passionate woman I had know as my mother had begun to dissipate before my very eyes. It started out with obsessive behavior, which turned into anger, and soon blistering rage. I shouldn't have seen the shit that I've had to bear witness to; the men that came through the house. I could hear the steady thump of her headboard rhythmically banging through my walls. The sounds seeped through the cracks in my door. Then after whatever boyfriend she had at the time left, I was forced to witness the raw agony of her sobs through the thin, paper-like walls of my bedroom. I've seen some scary shit in my life, but none of it held a candle to her expression as she emerged from her bedroom day after day. Even at age seven, I knew what she was.

Phil was the financial backbone of our little trio; he had worked as a corporate lawyer in his father's Chicago firm. This made it easy for Elizabeth to stay home with me and I enjoyed her company. She was soft and delicate and so intuitive. At eight, I was smart enough to know what insurance was. I had expected us to move away from the city and into one of the mansions we had visited a few weeks before Phil's death. Instead, we moved into a rundown shack in the most crime ridden part of the city. It was around this time when she began to withdraw. I'd suspected that she'd spent the money on alcohol or drugs, or other things I didn't want to know existed. God, how naïve could I have been?

It was years later after her death when I found out Phil and Elizabeth never married, and his money went to his first wife and kids somewhere in California. I had seen the signs of Elizabeth's demise and I had done nothing to stop it. She was like a bullet train speeding towards a dead end. I should have done something…tried harder. Maybe if I had, she'd still be here — alive and well.

What she did was beyond fucked up, not because of the spiritual 'that's sin' bullshit. It was wrong to leave me here, with no explanation of what I was to become. I spent a good portion of my life in disgust. I had come home from school one day and was only slightly alarmed when she hadn't been there. Sometimes she wouldn't come home until the late hours of the morning. Days turned into weeks, and weeks to months before anyone realized she had left. I was smart enough to figure out how to pay the bills, which had begun to pile up, until the money dwindled to nothing. She was filed as a missing person; tips had been flowing in at an alarming rate, none of them actually turning into anything. Eventually, the tips slowed and they stopped looking as well. I couldn't be positive that she was dead. Whether one of her 'clients' had killed her, or she had taken her own life, or just simply run away — in my mind she was dead.

Carlisle and Bella were the only two people I could count on to never leave. Months after Elizabeth left, I ran away with nothing but ten dollars and clothes on my back.

One week into my journey I knew something was wrong; my head hurt –pounded is a better word. I couldn't stand sounds around. Just hearing a mouse rustle through the bushes was enough to make me curl into a ball. That was the day my powers came and Carlisle found me. If it wasn't for him, I would probably be buried six feet under.

It was lucky how I had run into him. He had seen how confused and horrified I was, and saved me from a likely painful excruciating death. He brought me to magic school. I could remember the day I set foot on the dirt path up to the gate, I hadn't the slightest clue of the imperceptible world that I was soon to be a part of. As the years went on it had actually been...well- actually it was better than ok, I was excelling — surpassing all the expectations that had been set by past Guardians.

I sat on the edge of the bed, as if it didn't belong to me at all. I released the clip of my Baretta pistol. loaded. I snapped it in, then released. I repeated this process wordlessly. I had to seen her; there was no question about that. I had to have her, even if she wasn't angelus my aeternus. I let out a small yelp as someone cleared their throat.

"You're a little jumpy today." I sighed seeing it was just Emmett.

"No, why would I be?" I began to wonder if he suspected anything? Was it that obvious?

He laughed gruffly. "Whatever you say Eddie. Carlisle says he's got a little job for you and Jazz."

"Huh…Why me?" _Yes, why poor innocent me_? I asked myself.

"Rock-paper-scissors — Rose beat Jazz." I rolled my eyes. _This was who the Elders chose to watch the mortal realm_? I thought. _A bunch of hormonal teenagers who make decisions with a fair game of rock-paper-scissors_. I slid the gun into my back, and grabbed my jacket.

~*~

"Yes, I'm looking for a Mr. Arnold?" Jasper winked at the blond secretary. She blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. _Oh brother_.

"Do you have an appointment?" she replied, making it sound like foreplay.

"No, see we're old buddies and we came to pay him a little visit…"

I got bored with them quickly glancing through the glass office. I couldn't see the guy from where we stood, but I could tell someone was in there. _They get more and more creative each year; disguising themselves in normal human activity_, I thought when someone walked into my line of sight. _Bingo_.

"Jasper," I interrupted his oh-so-interesting conversation. I gestured towards a man as he turned to meet our gaze. The man's eyes widened and he disappeared in the same second._ Just great_.

Jasper flipped his wrist and the blond stopped talking, frozen in time. Once second the man was by a bookcase and with a flicker he was perched on the windowsill, ready to jump. I was faster. I halted his movement before he could blink and disappear. I walked over to the window and flipped him onto his desk, grinning with satisfaction when it cracked in several places.

"Hey, there." I winked a little too satisfied. I tightened my mental hold on him, no need to make it comfortable.

"Hi Johnny, how's it going?" Jasper smirked generously. Way to kill a buzz. He wasted no time jumping into twenty-one questions. "Why did you run? Did you know we'd be here?" I rolled my eyes dramatically. This is why we never left the interrogation to Jasper, it always ended up more like a fucking tea party than hunting.

"Because I felt like it. What the fuck do you want?" he snapped at us.

"Easy, easy. We're just here to talk." I patronized him. Who doesn't love a pissed off warlock? I sat on the corner of the desk. "How's the wife and kids?" I held up the picture frame of him and a red headed woman with identical twin boys. If she only knew that the man she slept with at night wasn't her husband at all.

"Don't fuck with me Edward, what do you want?" he struggled to speak, as I constricted his airway even more.

"Well, you see, Johnny, seeing that you have a… bond with the demonic realm, I thought you might be able to help us out with a little issue. There was a fresh bounty put out on a mortal girl, Alice Brandon; we want to know by whom?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

My tongue hit the roof of my mouth; must this always be so damn difficult? Blood began to rush to his head, turning his skin a sickening shade of red. I paused momentarily then released, and he gasped for air.

"I don't know who sent out the bounty, just that he had forty-souls and a shitload of powers for her head." he choked.

"Why her?" Jasper inquired.

"We don't exactly ask questions. We follow orders, no questions asked."

"Who sent out the bounty, John?" Some things never change. I could sense his readiness to lie and I squeezed harder.

"Some demon, goes by the name of Aro. Seems like he's been causing quite the fuss in the underworld. Some say he's trying to organize the demonic realm with him as its source." It felt like the more I heard about this 'Aro' guy, the more I wanted to find this fucker. Who the hell was he to try and change the demonic? Chaos and turmoil, just the way it was supposed to be. How the fuck were we expected to get what we needed, if they were all working together? We had to find him, and fast.

I unconstrained my hold on his throat. "See, was that so hard?"

"Fuck you Masen," he mumbled, and I chuckled.

"We'll give you a call if we have any more questions. Or we can just give you another visit…" I trailed off.

"No, that won't be necessary. A call would be delightful," he hissed and I couldn't help but chuckle again.

We left and Jasper and I took our position in front of the secretary. He gave me a nod and time resumed. She continued her babbling and Jasper interrupted, "Oh, never mind, I could just give him a call later." I couldn't help notice the disappointment on her face as she watched Jasper walk away.

"You could have her you know…I could wait, seeing that it wouldn't take too long." I raised my eyebrows presumptuously. He didn't answer, just rolled his eyes for my enjoyment.

Outside, the rain had slowed to a drizzle, which would be the equivalent of the sun coming. I couldn't complain as I hit the throttle, riding through the already slick street.

~*~

Leo hadn't received any new information on Aro, just that he was causing quite a fuss with the Elders. It took a lot to get the Elders riled up, and everything seemed to be coming down on us to take this asshole out. We scanned Seattle for any magical beings that may have had any relevant information of Aro, which turned up no fucking help. After begging and pleading, Jasper finally let me call it a night, and we headed for magic school.

I made sure to pay Victoria a visit who was not too pleased to see me, seeing that I had left without so much as a note. But who the fuck cared; I was a free man and it was a free country. It took some probing and sweet talking (I even threw in a little Latin) before she finally caved. She fucked me hard and rough, just how I liked it. I groaned as she made me forget all the shit I would have to face, especially when she took me in her mouth. That bitch had a bottomless throat. I waited until she fell asleep before I slipped out.

Jasper woke me up bright an early the next day, claiming we needed to do some "research", whatever the fuck that meant. The library in magic school was actually endless, seriously. The shelves went on forever and ever. I remember my second form here, when myself and this chick, Riley, walked about five minutes into the shelves before she dropped to her knees and gave me my first blow-job.

Classes were in session and the students gawked at us as we explored the shelves. I couldn't blame them; it wasn't that long ago, maybe five years or so, I had been the one gawking. It was pretty fucking crazy how time, just flew by. I sat huffing and puffing because none of the books said anything about this demon or how to vanquish him — not that we had much to go on.

"Found anything?" Jasper sighed.

"Nope." I sighed and winked at a group of cute little first formers who stared and giggled at us.

"You're a pervert." I rolled my eyes and he picked up another book. All this magic in one fucking school and they couldn't figure out how to put the books onto an online search or some shit.

I watched as a small awkward blond kid entered the library, his head ducked low as some kids taunted him. One kid threw something and he finally looked up, his expression one of malice. The boy was a spitting image of James. However, with another glance, I realized it wasn't and I let out a small breath. He was one fucked up sociopath I did not want to reunite with anytime soon.

* * *

_"Come on Edward, don't be such a little bitch," James called from the end of the narrow hall._

_"We aren't supposed to be here," I whispered back. My hands were clammy and I wiped them on my old tattered shirt. The walls were shaking and I wondered if James could feel the vibrations too. "What if we get caught?" I pondered._

_"Then we get caught, come on. What's the worst that can happen?" I gulped, a lot of things could happen. My magic theory teacher had explained the consequences of people who broke the rules._

_"Mr. Dumbledore says that students aren't allowed in the restricted areas," I called to him as he fidgeted with the lock._

_"Screw him! If you don't come down here right now, Masen…"_

_I sighed, rubbing my shoulder. "Okay, okay. I'm coming."_

_It was pitch black and all I had for light was the tiny pocket sized flashlight I held in my hand. I placed one hand on the cold stone wall, aiming the flashlight at the ground to keep my footing. It wasn't long before I stood in front of the massive door with James. I moved the light, sweeping up and down the hard exterior._

_"What is it?" I asked._

_James snorted. "A door, duh."_

_"No. I know what it is, but what's behind it?" I inquired._

_"If I knew that, do you think I'd be standing here trying to break this damn lock off?" I shook my head even though it was to dark for him to see. "Well, don't just stand there, help me." We placed one foot on either side of the door with the other on the floor. "On three we pull, okay?" I nodded that I understood. "One…Two…Three!" I pushed back against the lock and it groaned in protest. "Come one." James strained as we fought the handle with all our might. We released it, and I grabbed my knees panting profusely. "Let's give it another try." James pushed me towards the handle. The rust prickled the skin on my palms. "One…Two...Three!"_

_A shield of blue, like fire, flew off the door, throwing us more than twenty feet. My flashlight flickered and switched off. The two torches by the door suddenly lit, illuminating the area with a faint glow. Loud, horrible crashing noises began to escape from the opposite side of the medieval doors. I watched in horror as they moved apart and crashed together. Something was behind it. I panted heavily._

_"James?" I called out, as fear began to well in the pit of my stomach. The noises grew in volume. Again the door thrashed against its frame. "James!" I shouted my eyes fixated on the crashing boom that was sure to burst out any moment. "Jam-," the name caught in my throat, and my body was yanked from the cold stone floor. Bella roughly tugged me to my feet._

_"Edward! Move!" She thrust me towards the way we had come. We ran and I stumbled a bit, but let out a sigh when we shoved the restricted door shut. With our backs pressed against the door, I tilted my head to see her, but instead I stared into James' wide eyes._

_He smiled wickedly and slanted his head slightly. "Well that was fun."_

_

* * *

  
_

By the time we pulled into the driveway in Forks, we had gained nothing substantial in putting this puzzle together. It seemed like we ended up with more questions than answers. What could Aro want with Alice Brandon, a mere mortal? I had thought she was one of the last humans to complete his sick pentagram, but she didn't have any magic in her lineage — Jasper had made sure to check.

Carlisle called all of us into the dinning room for a meeting. He assigned Jasper and I to guard duty, never letting Alice out of out sights until we knew what was up. _Oh great, a better reason to continue our mediocre education at Forks High, _I grumbled to myself. Rosalie and Emmett were to get what ever information they could on any demons in the Forks area, which basically meant when they left for a 'lead' they were probably somewhere screwing like jack rabbits.

The next morning I awoke to a blaring alarm. I dragged my sorry ass out of bed and dressed quickly. I caught a glimpse of my reflection on the way out. The realization that I was going to see her today hit me for the first time. Not only could I do the sensible thing and stay clear of her, but I had to keep watch of her babbling pixie friend. Lucky me. I tried swatting my hair down because it looked like I had combed it with a pitch fork, but gave up when my efforts turned up futile.

I was antsy all through first period; I couldn't even manage to converse with the blond. All I could hear was the seconds on my watch ticking by agonizingly slow. You'd think God would have a heart, considering all the great humanitarian acts I'd done. But, no… I sat in class after class listening to the hands of time mocking me.

I let out a sigh when the last bell rang before lunch. I could feel eyes on Jasper and myself. Scorn from most of the boys and mixed reviews from the opposite sex. I sat impatiently in my chair, drumming my hands against the wood surface.

I couldn't pretend that my heart didn't skip a beat when I saw her, and of course she was with pixie. She held her books to her chest as if they were here life, and ducked her head as Brandon prattled on about something I didn't care enough to listen to. I willed her to look up, and when her eyes finally met mine I miserably failed at hiding my pleasure. I watched her intently as she walked over to a full table and Emmett clapped down three trays full of food.

"Hey, Edward, you want some of this?" he gestured. I shook my head no, but he slid a plate of stale pizza in front of me anyway. _How the hell is anyone expected to eat this_? I wondered taking a bite and it tasted pretty much how it looked — oil on cardboard.

"…Edward." My head snapped up in response, landing on Bella's table. I stared at her, thinking that it was her who had spoken my name. Did she know who I was? Was she waiting on me to approach her? I turned away fiercely when she dropped her gauze, her face burning. I couldn't deal with her right now; the task was protecting Brandon and that meant following as close as possible. It was going to be a long night.

The conversation at the table continued, and I commented on and off as a vice to keep my thoughts from roaming to Bella, which they did often. After minutes of debating, I finally came down to the following conclusions: One, I could not continue to ignore her. Two, Bella, or whoever, was definitely not who she seemed. Three, I would have to approach her — and soon.

"Edward, you coming?" Jasper called and I was surprised to see the cafeteria half empty. I scanned the rest of the students for Bella. Shit — I missed her.

My last period was gym, the least boring but by far the most frustrating. If I didn't have to sit for forty-five minutes of crap fest, but it was beyond frustrating completing the physical regiment without drawing too much attention, which Emmett seemed to accomplish just by walking into a room.

Class hadn't even started ten minutes, when some kid named Newton challenged Emmett to a push up competition. "sixty-one… sixty-two… sixty-three…," they counted off. The girls screamed from the bleachers and some boys shouted and hollered. I rolled my eyes at Emmett and hissed; he was always trying to show off and shit. Newton had long given up at around forty-something, but Emmett better fucking stop soon before I made his muscles cramp up. The blond, Lauren, and some other chick's name I couldn't remember, were practically screeching in my ear.

"Hey Edward." She purred. Before I could respond she not-so-subtly "tripped" into my lap. Annoyed, I rolled my eyes and pushed her off. That is why you didn't mix business with pleasure. "What the hell? Are you ignoring me?" she snorted, actually stunned. Before I could think of something smart to throw at her, the teacher, Coach Clapp blew his whistle.

"Alright, settle down!" he yelled and I almost covered my ears.

I drowned them all out my mind and focused on one thing. I closed my eyes, as he prattled on about expectation, and I concentrated on thing alone. I wondered if I could sense her? Well, it was worth a try. I hadn't actually practiced in a while so I doubted I could all of a sudden successfully sense a human. But hell, it was worth a try.

It took a while to drown out all of the other unnecessary things, like the sounds of soles against the floor, or the screeching of everyone around me. I continued to clear my head just as I had been taught until I could hear a pin drop inside me head. I thought her name a few times and then waited, but nothing felt different. Then I tried stringing images of her together but I still couldn't sense her. It was getting harder and harder to keep my focus. When I stopped, the sounds came crashing in on me and I was back to square one.

It didn't take long to find her as I rounded the corner by her locker. I should have been accustomed to seeing her, but my breath caught in my throat and I hardened the second my eyes trailed her body. She bit her lips as she shifted through her things. I battled with myself not to attack her in the hallway filled with students, innocents at that. I decided I would simply introduce myself, and then I could judge her reaction and decide whether or not she was what I'd suspected. My plan was cut short when the blond from biology purposely bumped into Bella successfully knocking the wind out of her. She landed on her ass while her books went flying. The blond snarled a comment. I could have sworn she called her a "Freak," but why the hell would anyone call her that? As beautiful as she was, and don't get me started on her…The blond scampered away and I made my move. I grabbed a text book and held it out to her.

"I think this belongs to you." I glared at her waiting for a reaction, but she wouldn't even look up to meet my eyes.

"Uh, thanks," her voice was small and soft. I still couldn't see her damn face because she wouldn't look up.

"Oh, I'm being rude, let me help you." I pushed her farther. _Why the hell won't she look at me_? I wondered.

I reached for the black folder the same time she did. To say that her touch electrocuted me would be like calling a bullet wound unpleasant . It fried every nerve in my body, overloading all my senses. I blinked, numbed by the moment. Her head snapped up, where I met her wide brown eyes. _What - The - Hell_? I stared at her dumfounded for a few seconds. _Say something_, I thought but the words got caught in my throat before they were even spoken. I was about to apologize before someone cleared their throat interrupting.

The tiny girl from English stood behind me. Stupid human and her superb timing. I stood and nodded once to her, still unable to find my voice. For the second time this week, I took off like a bat out of hell. It took a while for my head to start up again, and that's when I knew. There was no way she was a human…and tonight, I was going to find out.

~*~

**WHAT do ya think?**


End file.
